


Like and Dislike Won't End

by Akuma_no_Sekai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Reincarnation, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_no_Sekai/pseuds/Akuma_no_Sekai
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru. The Master and The Helper.'When someone die, their soul come back to a body which is new born... Nobody know which body is it... But there is a chance you can meet with them.'- - - -I apologize for any mistakes. English isn't my first language.





	

He looked at clouds and thought about being born in Menji era. According to him, it was really bad time to live. Everything was like old and like new. Nobody wanted to change. It was really difficult for people.  
He took a deep breath and sat on the grass. He opened his book and started to read it.  
The book was about reincarnation. He didn't like kind of that books but for some reason he needed to read it. After a while, he closed his book and heard a voice. Whenever he heard this voice, he was starting to get angry.

"Iwa-chan, you are here!" Iwaizumi looked at him angrily and yelled,

"Stop. Calling. Me. Iwa-chan. I'm your master."

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head. 

Iwaizumi family was a royal family. Of course they weren’t very important family but they had an important status. So their first son needed a helper and that helper had to be a person with good quality. He had to be handsome. He had to be clever. That helper had to be everything that Iwaizumi may need.  
There was a boy who can meet their requests. His name was Oikawa Tooru. Everybody thought Iwaizumi family's first son was Tooru. Because of that Hajime was always angry to him. He couldn’t understand why everybody was thinking like that.

"Why were you looking for me?" 

"Etto... It's... Your father was looking for you, Iwa-chan. Because of that..." Iwaizumi stood up and began to walk towards his home.

Hajime and Tooru were always together. Tooru was been his helper since their childhood. And he was calling him "Iwa-chan. “Their relationship wasn’t like a helper and master relationship. They were friends. Sometimes Tooru heard bad things about this but he got used to it. So he didn't care about these things. He was happy with Hajime. He loved being Hajime’s helper and friend. Hajime’s important friend...

Iwaizumi family's leader was Hajime's father. If he called you, that means there was an important problem. Hajime looked at Oikawa's face.

"Can you wait here? I want talk with him alone." 

"Okay." Hajime opened the door and he entered to leader's room.

Hajime looked at his father's face. His father's face was too different from last time came here. It's been 2 years or 3 years. He couldn't remember. Because of their traditions, He was always like that. Hajime grew up without his father. Hajime sometimes wanted to be together with his father. But it was impossible.

"Hajime!" said his father. His voice was always strong like this time.

"Yes, Otou-san." Hajime tried to be polite. He knew his father was important for his family.

"Your helper-" 

"You mean Oikawa-san?"

"Yes. He is good at everything, right?"

"Yes?"

"If he wants to, his last name can become 'Iwaizumi'. He can marry with your sister." He stops. "But it is just an advice." 

Hajime could understand that it wasn't an advice. It was an order.

“In few years, Tooru will get married with your sister and I want you to tell him.” It was an order too.

\---

"What were you talking about with your father?" Tooru asked with a happy face. But Hajime didn't answer his question. He was worried about his sister. Tooru was good at many things but there was a problem with his personality.

"Iwa-chan are you dead? Because you look like one."

"What? You want to see me dead?"

"No~" Tooru answered. 

Hajime took deep breath. Hajime hated Tooru’s personality. How could he tell this problem to his sister? He needed to find a way.

Oikawa could see there was a problem. But he knew he shouldn’t ask about it again. Sometimes making Iwa-chan annoyed was fun but not this time.

\---

"Iwa-chan wake up." Said Tooru and entered Hajime’s room. Hajime looked at him. 

"I'm already ready, useless helper." Oikawa was shocked. Hajime got out his room to have a breakfast. 

"Iwa-chan wait for me!" Oikawa said and walked towards him. Hajime coughed. 

"Iwa-chan are you alright?"

"Yes I'm." He coughed again. 

"No, you are not good. You need to see a doctor." Hajime looked tired.

"I don't need to see a doctor." he said with his boss voice. So Oikawa didn't insist. But he knew, He really needed to go doctor. His feels said that. Maybe because his first important one is Hajime. Their friendship was really important. He didn't want to lose that.

\---

In their school, they were just boys. Like other era. They were in same school and it was really different being Hajime’s helper in school. He needed to act like his best friend. Probably he was his best friend. 

Iwa-chan wanted to get out and become comfortable. So they got out. Hajime looked at their school. It wasn’t like a school. It was like a prison. Iwa-chan closed his eyes. 

"I want to tell something to you." Oikawa looked him and think about what he wanted to say. He didn't know. So he chose to wait.

"Our boss say..." Hajime was meaning his father. “You will..." he stopped and clenched his fist. "Marry with my sister. You'll become Iwaizumi too." Oikawa looked at him. Hajime didn't say something. 

"It's boss order?"

"Yes." said Hajime and stood up. He started to walk towards school. Oikawa couldn’t follow him. he didn't want to follow him. He didn't know that...

\---

Hajime had a fire break out. So he needed to say that Oikawa. He could feel his death was coming. He coughed again, again... He couldn't see world. Everything became black. After that he didn't remember about what was going on...

\---

"Iwa-chan! Don't get up!" 

"What..." Hajime’s voice didn’t sound good.

"You are ill." "You need to sleep!" 

Hajime was going to say something but he didn't say it. "My illness?" 

"Pneumonia."

\---

After that day Oikawa always helped him. But Hajime died in 5 days. Oikawa wasn't in Hajime’s room when he died. He came to his room and saw Hajime wasn't breathing. He wasn't answering his voice. 

Oikawa looked like he lost his life, his funny personality after Hajime died. He lost his life energy. But he never committed suicide because his responsibility, being helper Iwaizumi family.

\---

After sixteen years... He sat on the grass. He opened the book and started to read. It was Hajime's book. The book was about reincarnation. He was reading it because Hajime read it before. 

After a while he closed the book and looked at clouds. Then he heard an angry voice. 

"Dad, we going to have dinner."

"I'm coming." Tooru said and started to walk towards his son.

Then he smiled.

\---

'When someone die, their soul come back to a body which is new born... Nobody know which body is it... But there is a chance you can meet with them.'


End file.
